


Ready to Engage

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [20]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor has other ideas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oliver just wants to nerd out, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Oliver tries to introduce Connor to his favorite series. Connor gets distracted.





	

“Do we have to?” Connor whines for what seems like the hundredth time. He reaches for the pillow next to him on the couch and hugs it close to his stomach as he leans back deep into the couch. “You know how much I hate sci-fi,” he shouts towards the kitchen. “It’s all CGI and awful sound effects.” He makes gun gestures with his hands. “Pew pew pew!”

“You’ll like it! I promise!” Oliver says from the kitchen, where he’s preparing popcorn in the microwave—at Connor’s insistence, of course. The man demanded, a four and a half hour double movie marathon _needs_ popcorn—extra butter. “Just be thankful I’m not making you watch the entire original series with me.”

Connor rolls his eyes. “Like you could make me.”

The microwave dings and Oliver takes out the steaming hot bag. He pours the contents into a large bowl as he grins to himself. He loves Star Trek. Always has, ever since he was a little kid. And like most other Star Trek fans who grew up on the original series, he was a bit reluctant when the reboot came out. But suffice to say, he was pleasantly surprised. And of course, Connor, who had never seen anything Star Trek related in his entire life… certainly he was going to make his boyfriend watch the first and second films before going to see the new release in theaters on opening day.

“Ready?” Oliver asks excitedly as he drops onto the couch next to his boyfriend.

Connor’s only response as the other man reaches for the remote is to grab the large bowl of popcorn from his hands. He quickly starts munching on the snack as the opening credits start—and maybe he feels Oliver’s eyes on him… and maybe he does his best to perfect the bored, ‘rather do _anything_ but this’ expression on his face as the movie starts.

Truth be told, it’s not awful. It’s no where near as nerdy, mind-numbingly boring, pseudo-science jargon-y as Connor was expecting. And Chris Hemsworth certainly adds a nice air of _tall, blond, and handsome noble sacrifice_ that piques his interest. He lazily eats another handful of popcorn and his eyes sneak a peek to his left. Oliver’s gaze is of course affixed to the screen, taking in every moment even though he’s probably seen it a thousand times before.

Connor lets out a soft, dejected breath through his nose. Pine isn’t nearly as satisfying as Hemsworth.

Oliver’s hand slowly reaches over to pick up some popcorn from the bowl in Connor’s lap. And he does this—reaching over—again and again, every few minutes, as opposed to asking Connor to put the large bowl between them on the couch.

Again, he does it! Connor sees it in his peripheral vision—though it’s sad to say he’s paying more attention to Oliver’s hand than the movie at this point. Every few minutes, like clockwork.

Lazily Connor scoots downwards a few inches, making himself more comfortable on the couch. Oliver doesn’t seem to notice, his hand still accurately finds the bowl every time.

Until the next time Oliver reaches over and Connor times it correctly and _slyly_ slides the bowl a few inches to his right—and Oliver’s greasy, butter coated fingers find themselves buried in Connor’s loose sweatpants.

Neither of them move for a moment.

On the screen, Kirk and Bones exchange their first words together.  

Oliver turns his head away from the television for the first time since the movie started (hand still buried in Connor’s crotch), and he stares at his boyfriend.

Connor slowly feels a tug at the corner of his lips, until he’s finally grinning from ear to ear. “Ready to penetrate my defense grid, Captain?”

Oliver stares at him, clearly exasperated and no longer paying attention to the action happening on the screen in front of them. He stares silently just long enough for Connor to wonder if he made a poor nerd joke, and then finally decides _fuck it._

“Ready to engage.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
